Perfect Miss Granger
by Secret Nights
Summary: So I wrote this story about a year and a half ago...reread it, and it's not too shabby. R&R! Rated T for now...M if I continue it. As of now, it's HGHP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Draco would be sitting here in my room having a very intriguing conversation with me.**

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this story...about a year and a half ago and I published it on my old penname (which I will be deleting soon). So I went and read this and it's not too bad...give it a shot. Obviously not great, but neither is any of my other works! Please review! Thanks love.

* * *

**

Perfect Miss Granger 

Chapter One

_Miss Granger, please see my in my office as soon as you can._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione picked up the note lying on her pillow in her room. She had just finished dinner and was walking back to the Head Students common room. Walking back out of her room, she saw Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, lying in the common room reading. He looked up when he heard her.

"Granger." he said, acknowledging her.

"Malfoy." she said and walked out. At the beginning of the year, her and Draco had agreed to be at least civil to each other since they were stuck in the same room all year. No more 'mudblood' or 'ferret'. They actually happen to be getting along quite well, for now.

Walking into Dumbledore's office, she saw the professor sitting at his desk waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Granger." he said slowly. "Please, sit." He waved his hand in front of his desk and a chair magically appeared. "I have asked you here to discuss the newly annual Yule Ball. Now, a few certain students have…suggested that you sing at the Yule Ball at the end." Dumbledoor smiled at her, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. 'Of course.' Hermione thought. 'Ron and Harry told him.' Over the summer, Hermione's aunt had gotten married and she had invited her to friends to join her at the wedding. Little did she know that she would be pushed on the stage by her mother and forced to sing about ten songs in front of all the guests. She had always kept this little talent to herself, though.

"Well, don't we usually have a band playing? Or a DJ?" she asked.

"Well, yes Miss Granger, we have arranged for the band Pink'ish Hex to play a few songs and a DJ after that, but I would like it if you sang the last song of the evening. You are Head Girl and it would show that leadership and outgoing-ness I see in you."

"Well, I suppose Professor, if you insist."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You are excused." He smiled and nodded at her. She stood up and left his office. 'Oh God.' she thought. 'What am I going to sing?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have one thing to ask you...no, to beg of you. Please read my Cofessions of Pansy Parkinson and review it. It took me forever to write, and I reposted it on this penname and no one has commented it, I had like 13 comments before and I forgot to save them. So please just check it out! Thanks!!

* * *

**

After going back to the Head's common room, Hermione slumped onto the closest couch and sighed.

"What should I sing? Everyone is gonna be watching me!" she said aloud.

"Sing when?" she heard a voice say from behind her. She jerked her head around and saw Draco standing in the doorway of the bathroom with just a mere towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh, Dumbledore wants me to sing at the Yule Ball, and I've got no idea what to sing." Draco walked over to her and sat on her couch. Unintentionally, she watched his firm stomach muscles work as he moved. She had to admit that Lavender and Parvati were right; he was really hot.

"Hmm. Well, you're Muggle born, sing a Muggle song. That was if you screw up, not a ton of people will notice." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." she exclaimed, jumping up form her seat. "Thanks." Hermoine walked past him and into her room where she began to write songs. She figured that she had to have slow songs as well as faster ones, and there was no way that the Headmaster was going to let her get away with singing just one song.

_White Houses – Vanessa Carlton_

_Goin' Crazy – Natalie_

_Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton_

_Listen to Your Heart – DHT_

_Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson_

_Breathe – Michelle Branch_

_The Trouble With Love – Kelly Clarkson_

_We Belong Together – Mariah Carey_

_Energy – Natalie_

_Low – Kelly Clarkson_

'Why is it when you want to think of a song, you can't.' Hermione thought. She was stuck, and those were the only songs she could think of. 'Well, maybe I can sing songs by guys.' She decided to add Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved', Yellowcard's 'Only One' and 'Ocean Avenue', and Green Day's 'Time Of Your Life' to the list. She was bored of making a list, and all her homework had been finished so she went to see Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasly!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the Gryffendor common room. Ginny jumped and pulled away from a confused looking sixth year guy.

"Geeze 'Mione, next time gimme a little warning before you do that so I don't bite anyone's tongue off!" Ginny said getting up from the couch she had pinned the boy on. Then she turned back to the couch. "I'll see you later, ok Brent?"

"Yeah, ok." he said and walked out of the common room.

"Another new boyfriend?" Hermione asked one the portrait hole had closed.

"No, just a friend. Brent Newman from Ravenclaw."

"Wow, ok. So, have you gotten your dress for the ball yet?"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Ginny. "I totally forgot about the ball. Come on, let's got to Hogsmeade, I'm sure that there will be some awesome dresses there."

So the two girls snuck off to Hogsmeade, using the secret passageway to Honeyduke's that Fred and George found. It was Saturday so they figured that no one would miss them. Somehow they managed to get past the store clerk without him noticing and they walked over to the new Madam Vivian's Dress Shoppe.

"Hello my dears." a woman said as they walked in. "I am Madam Vivian. Can I help you two ladies?"

"Yes, please. My friend and I are both looking for a dress for the Yule Ball." Hermione said.

"Ah, Hogwarts, I see. All right. Let's see, you dear, red hair with slight highlights, bright eyes, small build. Hmm, you must have a, ah, baby blue dress. I do believe it would look excellent on you." Madam Vivian disappeared into a mass of shelves for a moment and came with a short halter dress. "Here, dear. Try this on." Ginny took the dress and walked into the changing rooms. "Now for you, my dear. Hmm…wavy brown hair,noticable highlights, slim figure, brown eyes. Let me think. Well, black would be a very sexy look on you, and green would bring out your eyes, and blue would make your hair look very nice. Hmm, do you like red dear?"

"Uh, yes, I like just about any color, except for purple."

"Yes yes, purple would look horrid on you." Hermione was taken back slightly at the honesty of this woman. "All right, here, try this." Madam Vivian disappeared again and came back with a shimmering red halter dress with a 'v' cut in the front. "Here, try this dear."

"Come on 'Mione! Get outtta the damn room!" Ginny had been trying to see Hermione in her dress for a good fifteen minutes.

"God, fine! Just don't say anything, I look horrible." Hermione pulled back the door and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my God 'Mione."

"God, do I look that bad?"

"Bad? 'Mione, you look amazing!" Ginny squealed and pulled her over to a mirror. Hermione's mouth nearly dropped open. The front of the dress cut low and showed off her breasts nicely. It was form fitting to her thighs then became looser. The front of the dress stopped at just above her knees and to the right while the back of the skirt nearly brushed the floor.

"Oh yes dear, that is the dress for you. You absolutely must buy it." Madam Vivian said, walking into the dressing room. She then turned to Ginny. "And you too dear, the dress looks fabulous on you!" She was right. Unlike Hermione's dress, Ginny's dress was light and looking like it was flowing. It had a few small ruffles in it, was very rouged (ruffled) around the chest area and it came down in many sheer layers to her knees. It was the perfect dress for her.

Hermione took one look at Ginny and said, "We'll take them both."

* * *

**A/N: So I have gone back over and re-written a few spots in every chapter, just cuz, but I haven't messed with much. Here are the comments I had gotten on chapters 1-4 when I had posted it before. Please comment aswell!**

**gary loves sporks**—calm down i didnt even notice any mistakes :P  
well i like it so far, i hope u continue soon

**xoKaSsIeox**--enjoy the book!

**xoKaSsIeox**-- too short!! please update soon though!

**iamkj**-- like it... keep up the good work!

**gary loves sporks**-- o i like the descrtptions of the dresses  
sounds great so far, but the only thing i dont like is the truce between the two. i dunno, i just think it would be a good idea if one of them messes up and breaks the truce  
but hey, its your story and i like it, so i trust it will be great without it  
thanks!  
-mary :)

**xoKaSsIeox--** oh yeah goo hermione!! oh and i love the songs you chose!

**gary loves sporks--** hey, even tho it had alot of lyrics, it was a nice long chappie  
thank u


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh gosh, Hermione, these are so beautiful." Ginny said as they walked back to their rooms, gesturing to the dresses.

"Yeah, I know. I really can't believe that you waited this long to get your dress, the dance is tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well, I was a little…busy, if you know what I mean." she said with a smirk.

"Ah, you were a little busy with Brent, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Ginny said and both girls giggled.

"Alright, I'll come over to your room tomorrow before the dance so we can get ready together. Ok?"

"Sounds good, see you later." Hermione turned left to get to her separate common room. As soon as she walked in, she wished she had stayed a little longer with Ginny. She heard moaning and yelling coming from Draco's room; no doubt Pansy had come over for a visit.

"God, they could at least put a silencing charm on the room!" Hermione said aloud to her self. She drew her wand and muttered "Silencio." She then went to her room to practice her chosen songs, putting a silencing charm on her room as well.

"Hermione! Gosh, it took you long enough to get over here!" Ginny squealed as she walked into her room. Hermione saw that Lavender, Parvati, and a few other girls were already there.

"Sorry, I had to get all my make-up, and I woke up a little late. I was up until two practicing and there was somewhat of a distraction in the other room." Hermione explained, shuddering slightly.

"Who was in the sex god's room?" Lavender asked, excited.

"Probably Pansy, all I heard was 'Draco Draco Draco!' and the occasional 'Harder, faster!'" she said, mocking whoever was with him. The girls laugh.

"Ok, well come on, we only have two and a half hours to get ready. Got your dress 'Mione?" Ginny said.

"Right here." She said, holding up the red sparkling gown.

-One hour later-

The girls were all nearly ready. All they had to do was hair. Hermione looked at the girls. Ginny in her blue dress, Lavender in, of course, lavender, Parvati in a long green dress, and Hermione in her red dress.

Parvati pointed her want at her hair and it became slightly wavy and went half up in a ponytail, while her short bangs remained straight on her forehead, parted slightly in the middle. Lavender left her straight hair down, but pulled her layers in the front back and pinned them behind her head. Ginny waved her wand and her hair became straight and was pulled back into a loose-looking ponytail, her bangs hanging to the side of her face. She waved her wand again and conjured silver glitter spray. Then Hermione did her hair. She left the texture as it was, curly, but pulled it back into a twist, with a few strands of hair falling around her face; it looked a little like a messy bun, but a little formal too. She then conjured some rhinestones and placed them randomly in her hair, making them stick magically.

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Yes, now let's go meet our men." Parvati said.

They walked out of Ginny's room and into the common room. There was Ron waiting for Lavender, Brent for Ginny, Dean for Parvati and Harry for Hermione. They looked rather bored, Ron and Harry were talking on the couch and Dean was nearly asleep in the armchair by the fire. They had probably been waiting for a while, considering how long it took girls to get ready for anything, but when they saw the girls, they jumped right up, looking nearly dazed from the beauties that stood before them. Hermione had been afraid that because her and Draco were head boy that they would have to go together, but the Headmaster had not said anything about it. All of the boys offered their arms to the girls and lead them down to the Great Hall.

"When are you going to sing, Hermione?" Harry asked, leading her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I close the dance." she replied, looking around. The hall was decorated marvelously. There were Christmas trees around the room, and the walls were sparkling with tinsel and stars and had banners of red and green draped upon them. A few places you could spot mistletoe and couples beneath that. The band began a slow song and Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their whole bodies were pressed together. Hermione could tell Harry was happy, actually, she could tell a little too well.

"Harry…" she said.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It happens when a beautiful girl gets that close to me." he whispered in her ear. Hermione then sighed and just wrapped her arms around him tighter. It was kind of a corny thing to say when a guy was getting excited, but it was still a sweet gesture, and Hermione appreciated that he called her beautiful. She hadn't heard that since, well, since Viktor.

The dance dragged on and Hermione danced with Ron, Dean, Shamus, and even Neville, though he stepped on her feet a number of times. Then, after Pink'ish Hex had long left, the DJ stopped and Dumbledore began to speak loudly.

"We have a special person to sing your few final songs of the evening. Miss Hermione Granger, would you please come up here?"

"That's my cue." she said to Harry, taking a deep breath.

"Good luck. I know you'll do awesome." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked through the crowd.

A roar of applause met her as she walked up on stage, along with a few wolf whistles. The Slytherins did nothing. She went over to the DJ and handed him her CDs, with the background tracks of the song, each of them labeled in what order to go in. She had planned this out very well. Hermione walked back to the front of the stage and conjured a microphone. She knew she could use magic, but it was more fun this way. She took the microphone, and turned her head slightly downward as to get a good pose to start in. The music started. Hermione took a deep breath and started to sing. (**A/N: If you don't wanna read through a bunch of songs, just skip through it until you find parts that aren't in quotes. There's one that's important.**)

"Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold my life just hasn't been the same, oh baby no. When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go I just broke down. Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice. 'Cause the feelin' that I feel with no other man would ever make me feel so right. It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night, but I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me, I miss the way you hold me tight. I've gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch. I never thought that I could ever love a man so much. I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny. For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd so anything. That's right baby. I'm goin' crazy, I need to be your lady. I've been thinkin' lately that you and me, yes we can make it. Just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby." By this time Hermione had moved around the stage a bit, and was getting more and more into the song with every verse. "Break it down now, tell you what I feel. From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real. My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak, can't believe I feel so weak. Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me and you love me, I'm your lady. I'll be around waitin' for you, put it down be the woman for you. I'm fallin' so deep for you, crazy over you, callin' out to you, what am I gonna do, it's true, no frontin'. It's you, ain't no other. I can no longer go on without you, I'll just break down. I've gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch. I never thought that I could ever love a man so much. I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny. For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd so anything. That's right baby. I'm goin' crazy, I need to be your lady. I've been thinkin' lately that you and me, yes we can make it. Just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby. That's right baby. I'm goin' crazy, I need to be your lady. I've been thinkin' lately that you and me, yes we can make it. Just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby." By this point of the song, Hermione was really into it. Her hand had gone to her head a few times, and the applause was going throughout the song. "Ooh, crazy. Ooh, lady. Ooh, lately. Ooh, baby." The song ended. There was no pause in-between the end of the song and the applause, it merely got louder then what it had been during the song, and whistles and yells had been added.

"Um, that was Goin' Crazy." she said into the microphone, and smiled into the audience. More clapping. Once it died down a little, the next song came on. A guitar could be heard. Hermione went to another pose to start in and began singing.

"I've been drivin' for an hour, just talkin' to the rain. You say I've been drivin' you crazy, and it's keepin' you away. So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay. 'Cause I don't wanna waist another moment sayin' things were never meant to say. And I take it just a little bit. I hold my breath and count to ten. I've been waitin' for a chance to let you in. If I just…" now Hermione snapped her head up and closed her eyes to sing the chorus. "breathe, let it fill the space between, I'll know everything is alright. Breathe, every little piece of me, you'll see, everything is all right, if I just breathe." Hermione's voice became softer again, and she continued singing. "Well, it's all so overrated, you're not sayin' how you feel. So you end up watching chances fade, and wondering what's real. And I give it just a little time. I wonder if you realize, I've been waitin' 'til I see it in your eyes." Once again, at the chorus, Hermione moved, her dress catching the light from the spotlights on the stage. "If I just breathe, let it fill the space between, I'll know everything is alright. Breathe, every little piece of me, you'll see, everything is all right, if I just breathe, breathe. Shall I whisper in the dark, hoping you'll hear me? Do you hear me? If I just breathe, let it fill the space between I'll know everything is all right, yeah. Everything is all right if I just breathe, breathe. I've been drivin' for an hour, just talkin' to the rain."

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the Great Hall once again. To Hermione, the feeling was indescribable. She couldn't help herself from beaming as she listened to the noise that was all for her.

"That was Breathe." she said, much more confidently then the last time, and a little out of breath. "And this next one is called Listen to Your Heart." The sound of a piano came from the speakers behind her.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of Heaven turns to dark. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're goin' and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're goin' and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Hermione noticed the lights turned from blue to more white as she sang the bridge. "And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention, but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind." The lights at the front of the stage turned pink while the upper lights remained white. "Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're goin' and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. Listen to your heart, mmmmmmm. I don't know where you're goin' and I don't know why, but listen you your heart before you tell him goodbye." This applause was mostly screams from the girls, considering this was a girly song. But still, Hermione loved it. "Thank you." she said, smiling. She then walked over to the DJ and asked him to play a different song that she hadn't prepared. It was time to take a little chance. He nodded and conjured a CD. A guitar started playing, faster than the song before, and Hermione began to sing immediately. (A/N: Ok, by now you can probably tell that I'm not so great at describing people how they sing, but if you've ever been to a concert, you know how singers are when they sing! So just try picturing that. And if you haven't, well, go watch a music video and go to a concert!)

"Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend. Yeah yeah, since you been gone. You dedicated, you took the time, wasn't long 'til I called you mine. Yeah yeah, since you been gone. And all you ever hear me say, is how I picture me with you. That's all you ever hear me say." Suddenly the music got louder and Hermione closed her eyes. "But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah. Thanks to you, now I get what I want. Since you been gone." The music decrescendoed. "How can I put it, you put me on. I even fell for that stupid love song. Yeah yeah, since you been gone. How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you? Guess you never felt that way. But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah. Thanks to you now I get what I want. Since you been gone. You had your chance, you blew it. Out of sight, out of mind. Shut your mouth I just can't take it, again and again and again! Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah. Thanks to you now I get what I want. I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah. Thanks to you now I get, you should know that I get, I get what I want. Since you been gone, since you been gone, since you been gone." This was by far the loudest applause so far. People had stopped dancing and were all gathered around the stage, cheering, jumping, yelling, and screaming. She turned to see Dumbledore clapping along with all the students. Even Professor Snape was somewhat smiling. Hermione went and told the DJ another song she hadn't prepared. She loved the feeling of singing so much that she didn't want to stop.

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself. I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. 'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me but I thought I knew everything. I never felt the feeling that I'm feeling when I don't hear your voice. Of have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side, right here. 'Cause baby when you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby please 'cause-" as Hermione sang these next words, she sought out Harry and looked right into his eyes. "we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better oh baby baby, we belong together." Harry smiled at her; she smiled back and looked out over the crowd. It was amazing. Some kids were just staring, some Muggle-borns were signing along, some couples were making out (after all, it is kind of a make out song), but most were just cheering and clapping. "I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio sayin' to me "If you think you're lonely now", wait a minute this is too deep, too deep. I gotta change the station. So I turn the dial, tryin' to catch a break and then I hear Babyface "I only think of you" and it's breakin' my heart, I try to keep it together but I'm fallin' apart. I'm feelin' all out of my element. I'm throwin' things, cryin', tryin' to find out where the hell I went wrong. The pain reflected in this song, it ain't even half of what I'm feelin' inside. I need you, need you back in my life, baby. When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby please 'cause we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better oh baby baby, we belong together, baby. When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby please 'cause we belong together. Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better? Oh baby, baby we belong together." This song, by far, got the most applause. It was one of Hermione's favorite Muggle songs and she was glad everyone else, even people who weren't Muggles, seemed to like it a lot.

"Ok." she said over the mic. "I'm just going to sing one more song, and then this party's over." Some kids sighed or booed (not at her but at the fact that it was almost over). "But unknown the to teachers, I believe we might have our own little parties going on in the common rooms, am I right? Oh wait, no parties. I'm Head Girl, you can't have parties!" She winked out to the audience and was greeted with cheers and yells. "Alright, this one is called Behind These Hazel Eyes."

Drums started blaring from the speakers and Hermione started singing.

"Ahh ah oh ooh. Ahh ah, oh oh. Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe now I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes. I told you everything, opened up and let you in. You made me feel all right for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be, so together, but broken up inside. 'Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes. Swallow me, then spit me out. For hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No I don't cry on the outside anymore. Anymore. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes." The yells were deafening.

'This is amazing!' Hermione thought, as she looked over at everyone. 'I can't believe this is all for me. They're all cheering for me.'

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so like I said I wrote this over a year ago and if I were to totally re-write it now, I would've chosen different songs! Lol but ah well. Hope you enjoyed it. And please, if you _do_ comment, which I would love, don't just put update…that's lame. Anyway R&R please!! And sorry it took my so long to update, one, my computer wouldn't let me update for the longest time, and two, I just got back last night from LONDON!!! Oh baby was it fun. D**


End file.
